Geoshea Theft Auto 4
Geoshea Theft Auto 4 (also known as GSTA 4: The Return in Japan) is an upcoming American computer-animated 3D comedy action-crime film based on the Grand Theft Auto ''series by Rockstar Games and the 2000 video game, ''Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition, produced by 2BIG3k Animation, Glass Ball Productions, Geoshea Films and Rockstar Films, and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2016 film Geoshea Theft Auto 3 and fourth installment in the Geoshea Theft Auto franchise. The film is being directed by Adam Katz and written by Rich Moore. Pierre Coffin, Lewis Macleod, Young Maylay, Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway, Keith Ferguson, Dakota Fanning, Johnny Depp, and Emily Watson are set to reprise their roles from the previous installments, with Gregg Berger reprising his role from the second movie. New cast members include Drew Adkins, Matthew Lillard, Logan Lerman, Patrick Warburton, Miranda Cosgrove, Tom F. Wilson, Dan Folger, Josh Peck and Brad Garrett. The film is scheduled to be released on May 8, 2020 by Universal Pictures. It also marks the 20th Anniversary of Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition. Premise Stuart and The Advisor (Buzzy) face a problem they never expected: the return of Stuart's old nemesis Amzi Moplens, who has plans to create a war zone that could kill Stuart and the gang, so they recruit a video game character named Pac-Man, along with his friends, they and Pac-Man must stop him (again) before it is too late. Cast * Pierre Coffin as Stuart, a talking minion who went to San Andreas. * Lewis Macleod as The Advisor (Buzzy) * Drew Adkins as Pac-Man * Young Maylay as Carl "CJ" Johnson * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru, a former supervillain * Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett, Gru's good friend * Keith Ferguson as Bloo, an blue imaginary friend * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, an 11-year-old girl * Gregg Berger as Amzi Mopplens, the CEO founder of The Cheat System, Co. who makes people to have cheats. * Johnny Depp as Victor Van Dort, a shy and gawky young man who is engaged to Victoria Everglot for social and financial reasons. * Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot, Victor Van Dort's pretty, sweet-natured, yet timid fiancee. She is kind and shy, yet determined when she puts her mind to it. * Logan Lerman as Mark * Miranda Cosgrove as Margo Gru Additionally, Matthew Lillard, Patrick Warburton, Tom F. Wilson, Dan Folger, Josh Peck and Brad Garrett have been cast in undisclosed roles. Production In March 2011, Terry Ward, the co-founder of 2BIG3k Animation, has said that it is possible that the film trilogy could see 7 more sequels after Geoshea Theft Auto 3, bringing it into a ten-film saga. On April 20, 2015, Gabriel Garcia has said that there will be the fourth film in the Geoshea Theft Auto film saga. On September 25, 2017, Universal announced the film and its release date of May 8, 2020, with Pierre Coffin, Lewis Macelod, Young Maylay, Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway, Keith Ferguson, and Dakota Fanning reprising their roles from the first three films, and Johnny Depp and Emily Watson reprising their roles from the third film. A month later, the film's title was announced, and it was announced that Miranda Cosgrove, who voices Margo in the Despicable Me franchise, and Dan Fogler had joined the cast. On November 1, 2017, it was announced that Pac-Man will be in the film, with Drew Adkins reprising his role as Pac-Man from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures in the film. A week later, Matthew Lillard and Patrick Warburton joined the cast in undisclosed roles. On December 2, 2017, it was announced that Amzi Moplens from Geoshea Theft Auto 2 ''will return in the film, with Gregg Berger reprising his role. On March 12, 2018, it was announced that Tom F. Wilson, Josh Peck, and Brad Garrett were part of the cast in undisclosed roles, with Logan Lerman revealed as Mark that day. On January 19, 2019, Gabriel Garcia announced that the film went into production. Production then finished on September 1, 2019. Release The film is set to be released in North America on May 8, 2020. Marketing The official teaser trailer was released on September 25, 2019, and was released with ''Abominable two days later. Mattel announced that it had entered a 3-year deal to create merchandise.Category:EvanRocks Wiki